Supernatural Academy
Supernatural Academy is the main location of Supernatural Academia. History Description Location Campus Courtyard The way to the school is marked with trees of varying "unnatural" colours and banner decorated poles with Chinese-esque lanterns placed on top of them. It also has a large bridge made out of marble placed over large aqueduct-like features with intricate designs all over the railings. In front of the entrance to the amphitheatre, there is a large statue (see: Statue). There is also Quad Statues All around the exterior of the school are statues of the founders of Supernatural Academy. Training Grounds Grand Hall Classrooms Amphitheatre Dorms Students Supernatural Academies' Student Dorms consists of 4 different buildings (each for a different year group) with 20 floors. Each floor is sufficed to have 60 rooms, consisting of 58 taken ones and 2 extra spares. Teachers Dining Hall Showers Locker Rooms Ballroom Libraries Hallows-Eve Fairgrounds Faculty Rooms Headmaster's Office Known Students Class 1-1 * Class 1-2 * Class 1-3 * Class 1-4 * Class 1-5 * Class 1-6 * Class 1-7 * Class 1-8 * Class 1-9 * Class 1-10 * Pyro Lemanie * Class 1-11 * Class 1-12 * Class 1-13 * Class 1-14 * Class 1-15 * Henry Fang * Belletrix Lune * Beau Bête * Sean O'Riley * Shimmer DiBlanc * Sooty Stark * Magnolia Park * Jonathon Beloved * Oceana Lake * Kaibahan Robertson * Cordelia Waters * Lake Silver * Elizabeth Garden * Blake Retreat * Eira Astriddotir * Birch Pedio * Maria Luxa * Diablo LaVey * Ariana Olive * Lucius Slither * Zyanya * Lucas Carter Koizumi Geniza * Eve Everest * Luca Geist * Khairiya el-Habibi * Kori Miru-Tsundora * Hachi-Hejji Segatakai * Domenico Gibson * Alanna O'Mullan * Meng Genggai * Petite Blanc * Frankie Grey * Kymopoleia Limnipagos * Kritanta Adams * Atinmerit * Wolf * North-Holly Snowflake * Medy Comeas * Andrea Litvinov * Leaf * Carolina Binglong * Hammer * Lilly-Mae Therminus * Acorn Brooke * Twilight * Iris * Juria Sugatakesu * Ilias Petalouda * Venus Wristpike * Romeo Noire * Vanessa Heartstrom * Mark Redback * Fatemah Nassour * China Potts * Galena Belladonna * Paris Taur * Kira Kyuo * Antonio Calaveras * Zigorath Class 1-16 * Class 1-17 * Class 1-18 * Bramble Steaker * Hunter Feline * Erin O'Dargan * Shine Perfection * Ashley Smoke * Andrew Rogers * Aphrodite Amore * Dylan Hudson * Ella Fairchild * Class 1-19 * Class 1-20 * Henry L'horloge Class 2-1 * Class 2-2 * Class 2-3 * Melody Gardenza * Class 2-4 * Class 2-5 * Class 2-6 * Class 2-7 * Class 2-8 * Class 2-9 * Class 2-10 * Class 2-11 * Class 2-12 * Class 2-13 * Class 2-14 * Class 2-15 * Class 2-16 * Class 2-17 * Class 2-18 * Class 2-19 * Class 2-20 * Class 3-1 * Class 3-2 * Class 3-3 * Class 3-4 * Class 3-5 * Class 3-6 * Class 3-7 * Class 3-8 * Class 3-9 * Class 3-10 * Class 3-11 * Class 3-12 * Class 3-13 * Class 3-14 * Class 3-15 * Class 3-16 * Class 3-17 * Class 3-18 * Class 3-19 * Class 3-20 * Class 4-1 * Class 4-2 * Class 4-3 * Class 4-4 * Class 4-5 * Class 4-6 * Class 4-7 * Class 4-8 * Class 4-9 * Class 4-10 * Class 4-11 * Class 4-12 * Class 4-13 * Class 4-14 * Class 4-15 * Class 4-16 * Class 4-17 * Class 4-18 * Class 4-19 * Class 4-20 * Staff Members * Trivia * Most of the students have inspirations from popular characters from books, movies or TV shows. Category:Locations